


Hands

by femmefatales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Kirk worries over the fact that Spock, his boyfriend, won't allow him to hold or touch his hands.He soon finds out that he shouldn't have been concerned at all.(Spirk. Spock gets off on Kirk touching his hands. It's a Vulcan thing.)





	

Captain Kirk was in love.  
  
It was as simple as that. James T. Kirk, the guy known in every quadrant of every galaxy as a sex-charged, one-night-only asshole was in love with a certain pointy-eared Vulcan with a stick up his ass.  
  
It had taken years for Kirk to wrap his thick head around his own feelings. He had been well aware that the two of them shared a unique bond, a friendship bond, a brotherhood. Something pure and vast and overwhelming. But then Spock had almost lost his life on a particularly risky mission and Kirk finally understood. At the thought of Spock’s death, he couldn't breathe properly for days, his food often went untouched, and a jolt of red hot fear would overtake him if Spock left his line of sight. And he’d never felt like that, never been left so completely lost and alone from the mere possibility of a friend's death; thus the murky fog obscuring his feelings from view dissipated at last.  
  
It was love.  
  
For being as cocky as he was, however, Kirk had singlehandedly convinced himself that these feelings were completely one-sided. It was damn depressing, if you want to know the truth.  
  
And Spock, the nosy Vulcan, had picked up on Kirk’s “behavioral shifts” right away. Each time Kirk stuttered or failed to meet his first officer's eyes during a debriefing, Spock would raise a sharp eyebrow.  
  
A few weeks later, Spock had confronted Kirk in his own Vulcan-esque way and the two had ended up exchanging chaste kisses under the transparent windows of the rec room.  
  
It was glorious, brighter and sweeter than the breeze on Earth’s lush sister planets, and Kirk had been walking on air for weeks. Everyone noticed; Bones smirked at Kirk at every chance he got and Nyota would wiggle her eyebrows and cast Jim subtle winks. Even poor Chekov knew something was up; he would blush and stammer whenever Kirk and Spock stood within a foot of one another.  
  
They had been a thing for a few months now and Kirk swore he’d never felt this happy in his life. He wouldn't trade Spock for the universe, wouldn't look at anyone else. He would be happy with the occasional kisses and stiff words of praise and affection that seldom fell from Spock’s lips; he wouldn’t dream of anything more.  
  
Except that Jim Kirk was and always would be a goddamn horny bastard.  
  
And now, here he was, deep in thought while eyeing Spock’s otherworldly (hah) ass as he bent over the navigation systems. It was almost painful to him, how sexy his half-alien boyfriend was. Having to look at Spock in his fitted uniform for hours was the cruelest form of torture Kirk had ever endured. Especially since Spock was most likely a non-sexual being. He loved Kirk, yeah, but he did not strike Kirk as the kind of guy who would want to get down and dirty. Ever. No matter how turned on the mental image of Spock under him as Kirk rode his hard, hot cock made him, it simply was not going to happen. And Kirk was alright with that because Spock was Spock. And Kirk had accepted it. Even though he’d never gone this long without getting laid. 

 

It was after a very stressful conquest when Kirk realized that he had been very, very wrong about his boyfriend. The Starfleet had been chasing down a runaway prisoner who had escaped from planet Rura Penthe and had only just detained him. Spock was tense (though it would surely go unnoticed by anyone other than Kirk), lips thin and taught, eyes blank. For if that prisoner were to have slipped from their grasp...Kirk shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t blame Spock for being stressed, and he hated the sight; the anxious nuance in Spock’s expression hurt his heart. So, without thinking, he stealthily reached for Spock’s hand in an attempt to soothe him, stroking it gently.  
  
Spock pulled away as though he had been burned, eyes suddenly wide with what Kirk could only describe as fear. He hated how this made him feel; shocked, hurt. Physical contact had never been a problem between them, not even when they were just “friends.” And when they became a couple, Spock (to Kirk’s pleasant surprise) had actually seemed to enjoy it. He would allow Kirk to wrap his arms around him (never reciprocating, but still, he let him) or stroke the side of his cheek. Sometimes, Spock would close his eyes and lean into the touch, which only encouraged Kirk further. Those moments, though far and few between, made Kirk weak in the knees. And Spock did not seem to be bothered by it, so why now? Was he angry? Had Kirk done something?  
He couldn’t ask, though, not now. The entire crew was there, going about their duties, and he wasn’t going to start a personal confrontation in front of them. He was their captain, for God’s sake. So he swallowed the lump of rejection in his throat and mumbled a quick “Sorry”, turning around before he could see the fear leave Spock’s dark eyes.  
  
~  
A week passed and Kirk had nearly forgotten about the incident. He had successfully wrapped his arm around Spock’s thin (and sexy, and warm. Really warm. Oh.) waist more than once and Spock had simply stood there, a flicker of light in his eyes, which was damn good for a supposedly emotionless Vulcan.  
It was a calm evening on the Enterprise, contrasting with their immensely difficult week of trials over the fate of the prisoner (his name was Yara Gold, a killer from an earth colony). Kirk was content, more so than he had been in weeks, mostly due to the fact that the man he loved most in the world was sitting directly across from him, staring intently at his knight. The two had arranged a meeting time every Thursday to play chess, which often kept Kirk motivated during his most challenging work days. He could stare at Spock for hours, puzzling over chess pieces like this. Without putting much thought into his strategy (and if he was losing just to see Spock’s face light up, there’s no proof!) he grabbed his queen and moved her. For the briefest of moments, his hand brushed against Spock’s. Spock gasped and yanked his hand away and Kirk's breath left him.  
  
“Spock,” He said softly, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of his voice. “You don’t like that. How come?”  
  
Spock was suddenly very interested in the carvings on the table in front of him.  
  
“It is a matter Vulcans are forbidden to speak of, Captain.” Spock’s usage of ‘Captain’ stung like a slap; Spock hadn’t called him that in what, months?  
  
“It’s Jim now, remember? Jim. And, hey, you can tell me! That way I can understand it, wouldn’t that be better? I don’t want to upset you--”  
  
“I require a reprieve from our match.”  
  
“Wh--You never quit in the middle of a game!” Kirk said incredulously.  
  
“I regret to inform you that I must return to my quarters and meditate,” Spock’s face was stony, impossible to read.  
  
“Oh,” Kirk breathed, staring down at his own hands. Spock only meditated when extremely agitated by something. All this, just because he touched his hand? “All right.”  
  
With that, Spock stood and swiftly exited Kirk quarters. 

~  
“You what?!” Bones asked, a bubble of laughter escaping him.  
  
Kirk glared at Bones. His lover’s quarrel was not something to laugh at. “I touched his hand! And he hates it, acts like I punched him or something! And he won’t tell me why.”  
  
Bones seemed to be stifling a complete fit of laughter. “You, Jim Kirk, are a total imbecile.”  
  
“Hey! Don’t laugh at me, this is serious!”  
  
Bones snorted and rolled his eyes. “Serious? Yeah, okay. Get back to me when you figure this out, Loverboy.”  
  
Kirk resisted the urge to flip the doctor off, shaking his head as he got up and left. What was the deal with Vulcan hands, anyway? Did they have extra pain receptors or something? Kirk supposed that he would have to confront Spock once again, and this time make him talk. 

  


 

~  
They were sparring.  
  
As usual, Spock and his Vulcan strength were literally and figuratively kicking Kirk’s ass, but Kirk wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He placed his hands against Spock’s hard chest and shoved with all his might; it was literally like pushing on a brick wall. And once again, because damnit Bones was right about him being a total imbecile, he grabbed Spock’s hands, hard, in an attempt to use them as leverage. Spock immediately let out a shuddering gasp and lifted, fucking lifted Kirk by his hips and placed him gently on the mat below them. Kirk, stunned and to his chagrin slightly turned on, blinked at Spock in a daze.  
“Spock..?” He asked, voice croaking only slightly. Spock, however, didn’t respond; his eyes were shut tight and his fists were balled at his sides. Kirk felt his chest constrict, frustration and concern clouding his mind immediately, drawing his attention away from how strong his boyfriend’s hands felt. “Shit, sorry! Didn’t even realize I’d--”  
  
“I must ask you to refrain from making physical contact with my hands, despite the current status of our relationship,” Spock said, voice void of even the smallest trace of emotion. With that, Kirk’s frustration spiked.  
  
“Come on, just explain it to me! I don't want to hurt you but I can’t do that if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with your hands! The curiosity is killing me, I even asked Bones!” He bellowed, immediately regretting his harsh tone when Spock flinched, just slightly.  
  
“As previously stated, Jim, it is a matter Vulcans do not speak of.”  
  
“Okay, I get that, but am I a Vulcan? I’ve seen some weird shit in my time, Spock.”  
  
Spock drew in a breath, looking at Kirk a little helplessly. Was he...embarrassed? “Your heedless curiosity over this matter is wholly illogical.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. But…” Kirk put on his best pouty face (the one he only used for dire occasions) “Please? Tell me?”  
  
Spock sighed and Kirk smirked, confident now that he was about to cave.  
  
“I...my hands are…” Spock trailed off, and Kirk looked at him strangely. Spock had never been at a loss for words. Ever. Spock cleared his throat, avoiding Kirk eyes. “My hands, as well as my digitals, are...sensitive.”  
  
“Huh? You mean, like, pain?”  
  
A moment of silence, and then:  
  
“Quite the contrary.”  
  
Kirk was thoroughly confused for a moment and then it hit him.  
  
“Oh,” Kirk said. Oh, fuck. He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice as he continued, “You get off on it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Jesus. Kirk had to close his eyes for a moment as a sudden jolt of arousal suddenly flooded his senses. So that was it. Whenever he touched Spock’s hands it just...made him aroused? That was it? Kirk shifted awkwardly.  
  
“That’s...you should’ve just told me!”  
  
“That would serve no purpose other than to humiliate me and/or cause you discomfort.”  
  
“What?! No! I…” Kirk eyes flickered to Spock’s hands, clenched tight. In doing do he realized that Spock’s legs were crossed rather strangely. Was he hard? Even the sheer possibility of that had turned Kirk to mush. “Can you come just from that?“Just from me touching your hands? ” Kirk asked breathlessly. He was more than aware that his dick was doing the thinking for him, now.  
  
“The sensory receptors in my hands are linked with those in my reproductive organs. I can, yes.”  
  
Kirk repressed a moan as he imagined himself stroking Spock’s long, graceful fingers and maybe, just maybe if he were lucky, sucking them one by one. With those mental images Kirk didn’t care if he was about to embarrass himself, didn’t care if Spock hated him for this-- “Can I…?” He gestured towards Spock’s clenched hands.  
  
Spock’s eyes widened more than Kirk had ever seen them and his cheeks had a slightly green tint. A small shudder wracked his taut body. Oh, Kirk thought, swallowing thickly. He likes that.  
  
“You...are oblivious as to what you are requesting.”  
  
“Come on,” Kirk said, stupidly aware of how desperate his voice sounded. “I’ve been thinking about sex with you since the first time I met you...just...can I touch? Please?”  
  
Spock, seemingly surprised at Kirk’s words, looked tentative and almost fearful. He nodded stiffly and unclenched one of his shaking hands. Kirk immediately reached for it and then skin was touching skin. Spock’s hands were soft, graceful. Spock tensed at the touch.  
  
“Jim, are you aware t-that--” Spock trailed off for a moment as Kirk gently graced the pads of his fingers against Spock’s. Whatever he was going to say seemed to die in his throat however, because now Kirk was squeezing gently and Spock’s entire body shivered.  
  
“That feel good, sweetheart?” Kirk asked, running the tip of his thumb across Spock’s palm. Spock gasped, and Kirk briefly wondered if that was in response to the pet name. Kirk craned his neck to look up at Spock despite the awkward angle and what he saw was completely and utterly astonishing. Spock’s lips were wet and plump as if he had been biting them and the arm that was not currently in Kirk’s hands was digging into his thigh. His legs were spread apart just slightly and Kirk could see how hard he was, how big he was, and suddenly it was proving very difficult not to beg Spock to take him right there.  
  
“Shit, Spock, look at you,” Kirk panted, squirming in his uniform pants. “Didn’t think I’d ever get to see you like this. But I thought about it, pretty much every night…”  
  
“As have I.”  
  
Another jolt of arousal made Jim lightheaded as he continued to squeeze and stroke Spock’s slender fingers. Spock had...thought about him? Doing this?  
“Yeah? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Spock let out an almost inaudible whimper and Kirk could’ve came in his pants at the sight of him thrusting his hips up into nothing, friction-starved. “I...feared that my desires were unrequited.”  
  
Despite the warm arousal clouding his mind, Kirk still managed to raise an eyebrow. “I thought it was pretty obvious how bad I wanted you to fuck me. It was for everyone else. Never heard the end of it from Nyota…” Kirk trailed off, processing the noise that escaped from Spock’s lips at the phrase ‘fuck me’.  
  
“Please. Jim.”  
  
Ohfuckohfuck was Spock begging? The raw tone of his voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard from Spock, something new and so so good. Kirk could've swore that he had never been harder in his entire goddamn life.  
  
Taking Spock's response as an obvious green light, he sucked one of the long fingers into his mouth and was rewarded with the the most beautiful noise. Ever. Kirk could barely breath; this was better than anything he’d ever fantasized about and oh God, Spock was clearly just as aroused as Kirk was, if not more, breathing shallow and cheeks flushed. Abruptly, Kirk removed his mouth from Spock’s fingers, slow and tantalizing, and Spock shivered once again. A barely inaudible whisper left him. “No…”  
  
Kirk groaned and let his head fall onto Spock’s hard chest. He couldn't look at his face anymore, he couldn't, or he’d embarrass himself.  
  
“You really want it, huh?” Kirk asked breathlessly. Spock stiffened and Kirk looked up just in time to see a short, awkward nod.  
  
“What would it feel like for you to put your fingers inside me?” Kirk can’t seem to control the words coming from his mouth.  
  
Spock seemed to choke, hips stuttering slightly.  
  
“Hmm? What is it, baby? Would it feel just like fucking me?”  
  
“Y-Yes, it would.”  
  
“God, I need--I’m gonna need you to do that. Soon.”  
  
Spock nodded, harder this time, and Kirk shuddered at the phantom sensation of Spock’s fingers filling him up.  
“Must feel amazing when you jack off,” Kirk thought allowed, eyeing Spock’s obvious hardness. At Kirk’s words, however, Spock’s cheeks flushed green.  
“I have...I have never…”  
  
Kirk was momentarily stunned. “You’ve never gotten off?”  
  
“Self-pleasure is a practice of which I am wholly unfamiliar,” He murmured, digging his other hand even deeper into the muscle of his thigh  
Kirk brain seemed to have short-circuited. He supposed that made sense,Vulcan culture being what it was, but still. How could a guy live without getting off? And then a question arose in Kirk mind and he swallowed.  
  
“Does that mean you’ve never had an orgasm?”  
  
Spock said nothing.  
  
“Spock?”  
  
“I have. Although not until recently.”  
  
“Wh-How? Who?” Kirk tried and failed to repress a pang of jealousy.  
  
Spock hesitated. “It was merely a biological reaction to my newfound physical attraction to you, Captain. To put it simply, I dream.”  
  
“Oh,” Kirk mumbled, jealousy immediately dissipating. “Of...of me?”  
  
“Dreaming of anyone else in such a sexual manner would have been illogical being as I am not physically attracted to any other living being.”  
“I see,” Kirk swallowed, feeling very hot all of a sudden. Spock shifted, face tinted green, and Kirk realized that he had been subconsciously squeezing Spock’s hands for the last minute of conversation.  
  
“I fear that if you continue your gyrations I will--”  
  
“Are you close?” Kirk asked all too eagerly. God, he wanted that, wanted to see Spock’s face as he came, wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him inside...Kirk shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of these images. He was not about to come in pants like a teenager, he was not. Spock had an excuse, at least, and he wasn’t about to--  
  
Spock’s hips stuttered as Kirk pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of his palm and then he cried out; a fervent whimper that would echo in Kirk’s mind for weeks to come.  
  
“Fuck,” Kirk breathed, taking in the sheer beauty of Spock’s expression. He was completely debauched, sinfully attractive, and when Spock pressed their hips together, he was gone. Kirk came harder than he had in years, muscles contracting with overwhelming waves of pleasure and relief.  
  
Kirk sagged against Spock’s chest, breathing heavy, and practically melted when Spock wrapped gentle arms around his waist.  
  
“God, you..geez.”  
  
“May I inquire,” Spock asked, catching his breath, “As to why you are speaking the name of a human divine idol?”  
  
Kirk laughed against Spock’s chest, taking in the scent of him. Clean, soft.  
  
“Because you’re hot, that’s why.”  
  
“This is true, in comparison to your human body temperature of 98.7 degrees, however for a Vulcan--”  
  
Kirk captured Spock’s lips in a kiss, cutting him off.  
  
“I think I love you, Commander Spock.”  
  
Spock froze and went stiff for a minute and fear rose in Kirk chest for a tense moment.  
  
“I believe that I love, and have loved you, for an extended period of time, Captain.”  
  
Kirk smiled stupidly, suddenly giddy. “Good. Great. Glad we’ve established that.”

  


 

That evening in Kirk's quarters, after hours of good sex, Kirk said:  
  
“You know, Spock, I thought you were asexual for a while there.”  
  
Spock’s brow quirked in amusement as he rested his hand upon Kirk’s own.  
  
“Quite the contrary.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you enjoyed my first star trek fanfiction. The original series is all I've cared about lately, to be honest, aside from college stuff. Kirk and Spock are so good together, one of my favorite pairings (up there with Luna and Hermione) so I finally decided to write one. Also if you couldn't tell I'm a huge fan of the whole Vulcan hand kink thing.  
> Anyway, thank you VERY much for reading!! I took the time to do paragraph breaks and figure it out cuz I know it bothers a lot of my readers when I do not separate them. I really hope you liked it! Smut is hard for me but I'm sorta proud of this?? Kind of??  
> Comments make me so happy!!!!! (I'm a sensitive baby though so PLEASE BE NICE TO LIL OLE ME)  
> Love Kat


End file.
